Fresh Flowers
by A Wittily-Named Author
Summary: Alphonse Elric was a fifteen year old male. Albeit a fifteen yearold male stuck in a metaphorical tin can, but a male nonetheless. Alphonse x ? het drabble and fluff


**Fresh Flowers**

**A Fullmetal Alchemist drabble by Neko (aka A Wittily-Named Author)**

**Summary:** Alphonse Elric was a fifteen year-old male. Albeit a fifteen year-old male stuck in a metaphorical tin can, but a male nonetheless. (Alphonse x ?; het drabble)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, obviously. That's why it's called **fan**fiction, genius. I do, however, come up with the idea for this (yes, I do want a gold star for it), and I would appreciate if you didn't archive or use this text without my permission. Don't worry, if for some reason you want to use it for…something, just ask. I don't bite. And when I do, it means I like you. XDAlso, don't be an idiot and gripe about the pairing. It's uncool, and makes you look retarded. But, should you feel the need to flame me, be sure to make as many spelling and grammatical errors as you can, and type in all caps. I'll have a great time laughing at you.

* * *

Alphonse Elric was a fifteen year-old male. Albeit a fifteen year-old male stuck in a metaphorical tin can, but a male nonetheless. And it's around this age that nature works it magic, and boys realize that girls don't have germs that transmit a terminal illness. Ahh, the magic we call puberty.

Due to the fact that Al was just a soul inside of a suit of armor, he didn't go through physical changes, but more of a mental puberty. He first noticed that he thought girls were pretty a little bit after what would have been his fourteenth birthday. He and his older brother, the short in stature (and even shorter in temper) Edward Elric were in an airy café, on the look out for any clues about the Philosopher's Stone. He noticed that he couldn't take his eyes off the pretty brunette waitress with deep green eyes. The whole time they were there, he watched her, observing the way she moved and laughed. This puzzled him, and after they left and were on their way back to Rizembool, he inquired to his elder brother about it. Ed, in his typical manner, wove a tale filled with brotherly advice. This naturally scared poor Alphonse out of his wits, and he had to be comforted and told the true story by Granny Pinako.

When it was realized that Al had come to the age when he fancied the fairer sex, it was assumed by most that he would have eyes for Winry. To be fair, this was a sentiment that seemed to hold water. After all, it seemed to be written in the stars that the pretty automail mechanic. But Alphonse just didn't have those kinds of feelings for Winry. No, the eternal adoration of Miss Rockbell belonged to the elder brother Elric, and Al would never come between Ed and his obvious (to everyone but himself and Winry) love of this girl.

It was odd that he would go from one taboo woman straight to another, though. But Alphonse couldn't help his feelings for this pretty and strong woman, even though she was unofficially spoken for. This wouldn't hinder his attempts at winning her affections, however. The male ego is a strange thing, and Al, being at the age when the male ego is most prominent, would not relent on his mission.

This strong, while foolish determination is what drove him on this sunny afternoon in May. He walked down the hardwood hall of Central, carrying a bouquet of beautiful, fresh picked spring flowers. It was at this time he really wished he still had a nose, so he could smell the beautiful scent. He snapped out of his rambling ponderings when he caught sight of his boyhood crush, walking ahead of him, back illuminated by the midday sun shining through the window panes. She walked slowly, but with style and perfect composure, that of a woman who knew who she was and were she was going.

"Wait! Wait just a second, ma'am!" Alphonse called out to her, his voice doubled by it's usually echo. She turned back, and questionably looked at him. "Yes, Alphonse?" The young man bowed his helmet head in embarrassment. "I-I picked these flowers for you." He jutted his arm with the flowers out towards these. "I picked this kind because they remind me of your eyes, and the other kind because they're the same color as your hair clip today." If a suit of armor could blush, the younger Elric would've been a deep crimson. "And you really look nice…I'm mean pretty…I mean…ugh!"

"Why thank you, Al. That was very thoughtful of you. They're very lovely, I really appreciate it." She smiled at him, a warm, sincere smile she rarely gave anyone. She touched him on his metal faceplate. "You're quite the gentleman, you know." Al averted his gaze to his feet.

They both heard the loud voice of the Fullmetal Alchemist, yelling at his brother to get the lead out and hurry up. Al turned on his heels and clattered off. "See you at the mess hall," he called as he turned back and waved. She gave a little wave of acknowledgement, and turned to be on her way.

Riza Hawkeye was glad she didn't meet anyone in the hall, because they would've seen her small blush and slightly silly smile, and they would've asked about it. She needed to get to her desk in a hurry to get these flowers in water. After all, picked flowers always look best when kept fresh.


End file.
